Nocte Silenti
by hybrid-theory66
Summary: Amalthea began her journey at Hogwarts five years ago. Peace has settled since the second war, but discord has found its way back and has made a home within the Ministry itself. The issue is no longer blood status but the muggle world as a whole. Will she and the children of the most famous boy in history be able to sort out the chaos of their society, or is it too late?
1. Prologue

**Hello guy! It's been a while since I've been on her but I'm back with a ****vengeance. I got the idea for this story from a dream I had a few nights ago and naturally decided to write it down and upload it for you guys. Please be gentle with me, this is my fist attempt at anything Potter related. Just bare with me! But if I get anything wrong about the mythos, please feel free to let me know in a review or something. Thanks a bunch and happy reading! xo REVIEW MAKE MY HEART MELT**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte Silenti<strong>

**_Prologue_**

Hot steam grazed the exposed skin of my face and neck as I walked along the line of platform 9 and ¾ for the first time. My stomach began a flurry of nervousness and excitement as my eyes met the crowd of people a head. The irritation of the train exhaust made me flinch slightly, my eyes watering as they appraised the area. Mothers and fathers wished their children well as they saw them off, returning students embraced their fellow classmates, and staff rushed to pack luggage onto the train's lower belly. I idly wondered where they would place Selene on the trip to the castle- I knew how much the Siamese cat despised confined spaces.

"Departure in 10 minutes," the conductor yelled from his open window.

A gentle but firm hand landed on my shoulder then, jarring me from my reprieve.

"Looks like its time to go."

I turned to my left and met my father's warm gaze, his sympathetic smile calming me.

"It's alright to be nervous, Thea," he went on, handing me my leather satchel. "It's only natural."

I fiddled with the strap for a moment before pulling it over my right shoulder.

"I'm not nervous," I paused. "More anxious than anything, I guess."

He chuckled for a moment.

"You are your mothers daughter, always in a rush to get things going."

My face faltered for a moment. Ulysses Severini rarely spoke of my mother and I barely remembered her. With his sudden confession, I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

My father amended the moment as he descended to my height, adjusting the front of my dark wool cardigan to his liking.

He locked his warm brown eyes with mine.

"You'll be perfectly fine, you always are."

I snorted slightly. "Don't get your hopes up. I just may come back home this Christmas a completely different person, criminal record and all."

"Whatever you do, try your best not to get caught," he laughed. "The Severini name shall not be tarnished."

My returning smile was genuine before I wrapped my arms around my father, leaning into his chest. Tears prickled at my eyes as he returned the embrace, but I blinked them away.

"I will see you soon," he murmured against my hair.

As I pulled away, my eyes rose and met with the brightest green I'd ever seen. A boy my age was in a similar embrace with what I could only assume was his father. The untidy mop of inky black hair shook into his face slightly with the billowing steam surrounding the platform. He was beautiful in a delicate way, like if you touched him with the slightest of pressure he could break. And yet his eyes told a different story entirely, as if the very core of the boy was forged from the strongest of metals.

"Departure in 5 minutes!"

I was the first to break our gaze at the sound of the conductor's bellow. I retreated from my father's arms and inclined my head toward the train.

"I should get going," I said as my father rose to his natural height.

He nodded his head and smiled once more.

"Good luck."

My feet carried me backward for moment before righting themselves and carried me onto the train car. I pushed the entrance door open and observed the children around me. Most were seated already and those who weren't made their way from seat to seat, socializing with as many people as they could before the train began to move. Some looked up at me as I passed and I returned their gazes as politely as possible.

I spotted an empty booth few feet a head and rushed to it immediately. Once I was seated, I pulled my bag from my shoulder and placed it onto the seat next to me.

I was here, _finally_.

My eyes shifted toward the window on my left and squinted slightly as they attempted to find my father. As much as I refused to admit it, I would miss him dearly. Separation from the person I had spent most of the 12 years of my life with should constitute that. Both hands lifted to wipe the condensation from the glass before I appraised the crowd.

Before I could find him once more, the sudden motion of the train pulling away from the platform jolted my head forward into to glass.

"Bloody bastard!"

I gripped my forehead in pain, and winced.

"Are you alright?" someone murmured behind me.

I turned slightly toward the voice, seeing the beautiful green-eyed boy from the platform.

"I'm fine, thanks," I shifted in embarrassment, dropping my hand.

"Are you sure? That looked pretty painful," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I sighed, looking down uncomfortably.

"Okay," the boy said softly.

I listened, as his footsteps grew fainter over the loud hum of the train.

_Sure am glad that I chose to sit alone._

The footsteps returned and my gaze lifted to meet the boy's once more as he paused at the door of my booth again.

"I'm sitting a car down with my brother and cousins," he gestured behind himself. "We have space for one more…if you don't want to sit by yourself, that is,"

I looked him over for a moment, taken aback by his inquiry.

The boy's lips were pursed slightly, making his cheeks look rounder. The steel was still there in his eyes but they had softened considerably.

I felt the corners of my own lips lift as I rose from my seat in agreement. My right hand offered itself to the boy in gratitude.

"I'm Amalthea."

The boy's pursed expression melted into a smile at my offering as he returned the gesture.

"Albus…Potter."


	2. Decorum

**Hello again! Just a heads up to you guys since I didn't mention this in the last post. This a next generation fic and will include OCs not in the canon universe. So if a name doesn't sound familiar to you, they are entirely of my own creation. Everything else belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. This might seem a bit off putting to some of you but I hope you will gee it a chance. And those of you who will, thank you soooooo much! Happy reading lovelies :) xo **

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte Silenti<strong>

**_Chapter 1: Decorum_**

_1__st__ of September, 2022_

"You _lost you virginity_ to Scorpius Malfoy?!"

My head snapped around to glare at Izzy Bennett. Her words were loud enough to be heard two cars down from where we sat.

"Sorry," the Gryffindor said immediately, realizing her mistake.

I got up from my seat and slide our compartment door closed before sitting back down next to a distraught Tayla McNeill.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you before."

The Hufflepuff attempted to hide her crimson cheeks with a dramatic flip of her strawberry blonde hair.

I resisted rolling my eyes at her, and looked back at Izzy.

"You didn't have to yell," I scolded. "You know how sensitive she gets."

She scoffed.

"Are you actually going to sit there and act like your not just s surprised as I am?"

I pursed my lips for a moment but held my tongue. No, I couldn't say I was surprised, having the fact that Tayla had sent me a letter about it two weeks before school had begun. If there was one thing I was good at, it was keeping secrets. To be honest, I was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She and Scorpius had been dating since late in our 4th year and were head over heels for one another.

_Head over heels…_

A strange thought when speaking of a Malfoy. Affection wasn't really the pureblood family's forte. But I understood that Scorpius had been raised in a different world from that of the rest of the Malfoy's, a direct result of his mother, Astoria Greengrass.

It touched me that Tayla had chosen to confide in me. She and Bennett were my closest friends, outside of Albus. Some thought it strange that, I, a Ravenclaw of all things had chosen to search outside my house for companions, but I believed that it was my greatest chance at acquainting myself with other groups of wizards. Most everyone I had been introduced to in my younger years had been my father's age or older, due to his work in the Ministry, few having children young enough to relate to me. But I had always been an old soul. It was only until fairly recently that I had come to the realization that that was a good thing, despite my solitary childhood.

A fierce knock at our closed compartment door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Heath and Safety check!"

James Potter's head came into view as he wrenched the door back without bothering to wait for a proper reply.

"There'd better not be any drugs, sexing, or blatant indecency going on 'round here."

I watched as Bennett lifted her eyebrows toward Tayla's direction and hummed before folding her arms.

"No promises," she smirked.

Tayla huffed in annoyance before, pushing past James and exiting the car.

James watched after her for a moment before making a face.

"What's gotten McNeill's knickers in a twist?"

"More like who," Bennett amended, still smirking.

I sighed. "It's nothing, she'll be fine once we get to the castle."

"Eek," James made an even uglier face, distorting his feature. "Girl drama. Not my thing."

The younger, less aggravating Potter appeared behind him, dressed in his silver and green robes already.

"There you are," Albus said to me, his eyes lit from within. "I've been looking for you since we left the station."

I smiled up at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up in-"

"Girl drama," James interrupted, moving to sit next to Bennett across from me. "It's all very dramatic, Al- claws and everything."

James lifted his arm around Bennett shoulders despite the outraged look she gave him as he did so. Just as his hand made contact, she shrugged him away with a shove.

"Ow! See what I mean?"

I shook my head as Albus laughed lightly, finding his spot beside me.

"Next time, try not taking liberties. Women traditionally don't find that type of thing appealing," Al said.

"Oh, come on Bennett," James insisted. "I bet you could find _something_ about me that's appealing."

I almost laughed out right at his tone, which was what I can only assume as his attempt at being seductive.

"The only thing I'm finding appealing right now is clocking you in your stupid face," she said sweetly without bothering to look at James.

"Ah," he sighed. "I guess I'll have to try harder then."

Quite suddenly, James planted a proper kiss on Bennett's right cheek before fleeing the compartment. I watched the blush rise from her neck to the apples of her cheeks through her ebony skin before her jaw dropped.

"YOU SON OF A-"

Bennett flew out of her seat after him, her thick, dark curls springing with every step she made.

"Well, that's one way to clear a car."

I smirked at Albus briefly before sighing deeply and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked me after a moment. "You seem…"

"Tired, exhausted, burnt out?" I finished. "Please take you pick."

Albus shifted beside me, appraising me, trying to read my face. I really hated when he did that- he was too good at it. I hadn't been able to hide my feelings from Albus Potter all the years I had know him, so it was redundant of me to start now.

"It's just my father."

He waited…

"And the Ministry."

He waited again…

"I barely saw him this summer. He's got some big, super secret project going on and now that he's the new Minister… The house was lonelier than usual," I paused again.

"You could have come out to visit for a few days," Albus insisted. "You know how much my parents love you. Rose would have liked to see you too."

I hummed in acknowledgement but made no reply. There was another long pause before he spoke again.

"Do you think it's coming back?"

My entire body stiffened at his words.

_The infamous it._

After an incident in the girls lavatory with Moaning Myrtle last year, Albus became aware of my condition…disorder...whatever the proper muggle term for depression is. I had kept it under wraps for as long as I could remember, but simply trying to 'live with it' was, apparently one of the worst things you could do. My isolated childhood coupled with a multitude of insecurities had done wonders for my personality.

I loved Albus and I appreciated his concern. I just wasn't prepared to speak about my inner demons. Give me OWLs for the next ten years if you'd like, but questions about my _feelings_?

"I don't think it ever really left, Al."

He stared at me with desperate emerald eyes I knew so well, searching for something, anything that could help him understand. I knew there wouldn't be.

I pulled myself from his shoulder, perking up as much as I could.

"Enough about me," I waved nonchalantly. "Now, what's this I hear about a new Charms Master?"


	3. Surprises

**Hello again! Another day, another update. I had originally intended for this chapter to be longer then it is right now but decided to shorten it. It just felt like it ended at a good point for me. **

**Again JKR owns everything but my lovely OCs.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this installment, and happy reading! REVIEWS ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte Silenti<strong>

_**Chapter 2: Surprises**_

_1st of September, 2022_

Being at Hogwarts truly is unlike anything else in the world.

No matter how your life may be outside of its halls, as an orphan, or muggle born, or pure blood alike. When you're there, it all suddenly seems not to matter much because you realize that this, this fantastical place of magic and mischief and learning becomes a true home for all who inhabit it. Of course, there were always those who went above and beyond in their studies and adaption, earning them a place among the few chosen to become Prefects.

When I was chosen in fifth year, I wasn't the least bit surprised. I knew I was an excellent student, fast learner, intelligent, and particularly gifted in the art of alchemy. The trouble was, it made me realize just how much I never really worked for things. Of course, I _worked_, don't get me wrong. I studied what I needed to study and read what I needed to read to get by, and I knew it wasn't skill I lacked. What I lacked was the determination to turn that skill into something more. There was no heading, no future goal to strive to, only the inclination to do what I _needed_ to do. My entire being lacked the passion and fervor it required to recognize want from need. I was existing, not living. And I had no idea how to change that.

My body shifted from its spot against the window pane above my bed when I felt a softer, warmer body press into my knee. I looked down and caught the azure gaze of my Siamese cat, Selene. She began rubbing her head against my leg in a "pay attention to me gesture". I smiled before pulling her up and into my lap.

"You are such a diva."

Selene meowed in agreement before shaking her ivory and black fur out, making herself comfortable. I gently scratched behind her ears as I observed the familiar room I would spend another year in.

The cylindrical wood burning stove in the middle of the room filled the it with the kind of homey warmth that makes your eyes droop and your body heavy with sleep. The four beds sat in nooks parallel to the walls at the periphery of the circular room, adorned in colors of blue and bronze- each has a wardrobe in one side and a desk on the other.

As usual, I was the first to move in, my things already in their rightful places. I was acquainted with all the girls I shared the room with, but I was the closest to Rose Weasley. I'd gotten to know the girl at our first feast, first year, recognizing the fiery red hair and freckled skin immediately. She was extremely pleasant, a bit headstrong, but brilliant- adopted from her mother, no doubt. Rose was the closest friend I had within my house, but outside of it, we operated in different groups. Luckily, that fact had in no way diminished our friendship together.

"You'll never guess what I just found out!"

_Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear..._

Selene jumped, startled by the sudden commotion and disappeared from her spot on my lap in a flash.

I chuckled.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked Rose, ignoring her statement.

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled her suitcase to her bed to the right of mine before pushing it beneath the curtained four poster.

"Oh, please, Thea," she waved me off. "You're always the first one to move in, have been for five years. As I was saying…"

I repositioned myself dramatically, and pushed my dark auburn hair behind my ears.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Shut up, you! This is serious," Rose scolded, coming to sit next to me on my bed.

It's always serious with Rose, so I can never tell the difference. But I humor her, nonetheless.

"Okay, so, you heard about how were supposed to be getting a new Charms Master correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, apparently that's a lie."

Of course it is. So much gossip accumulates around Hogwarts, that it is often hard to tell truth from fiction. Ever since Professor Flitwick had become Headmaster after McGonagle retired, Ravenclaw hadn't been the same. Maybe a new Charms Master could have brought new life to the house that it desperately needed.

"But, we _are_ getting a new Head of Ravenclaw _and_ he's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well."

My brain froze.

"Wait, _what_?" I sputtered.

"Yeah, exactly!" Rose flailed her arms a bit in excitement. "And from what I hear the man is _gorgeous_."

I watched as Rose swooned backwards on my bed, laying out haphazardly.

There were so many thoughts going through my brain at once, it was hard to differentiate one from the other. How had Flitwick let this happen? Where was this teacher even from? Who was he? How in Merlin's name had he become Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor AND Head of House of _Ravenclaw_? Screw being gorgeous, I wanted to know if the man was qualified.

"I have to go," I said suddenly, rising from my bed and pulling my robe on from it's spot on my desk chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To get information."

"Well, Albus told me there's going to be a Prefect meeting to introduce him before the feast tonight so, you won't have to wait long, I suppose," Rose replied, making herself at home on my bed.

I narrowed my eyes and stilled my movement.

_Tonight it is, then._


	4. Revelations

_**Hello again. I know it's been longer than usual to get this chapter up but school has just started up for me and work is crazy. Thank you for being **_**_patient, and if you weren't then HERE YOU GO. Happy reading! xoxo_**

**_REVIEWS MAKE MY SOUL FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte Silenti<strong>

_**Chapter 3: Revelations**_

_1__st__ of September, 2022_

_6:23 pm_

"This is utterly ridiculous," I grumbled under my breath as Albus and I waited in Headmaster Flitwicks office along with the twenty two other prefects.

_The Head of Ravenclaw was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor._

I still couldn't believe it.

Yes, I know I shouldn't judge people before meeting them but as Head Girl, I had a right to be worried. The Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts had a reputation to be...complicated. Secret werewolves, possessed by dark lords, disguised death eaters, psychotic ministry workers- the list goes on. Lately, the professors had improved, some even lasting more than a year, successfully breaking Tom Riddle's curse. But it was only a matter of time before something unsavory was discovered about them and this new Professor would be no different.

"And why is it ridiculous?"

Albus threw me a look as he leaned against the bookcase on the observatory level of the office. His verdant eyes sparkled with amusement and followed me as I paced the floors of the upper level.

"Because," I said sharply, "it makes no sense. The Dark Arts Professor has almost _never_ been the Ravenclaw head of house. And now, all of a sudden that's being changed?"

I paused mid rant and threw my hands up.

"And for what? Just so he can be replaced in a year or two?"

My head shook as I crossed my arms, taking a deep calming breath.

"Ravenclaw needs someone stable. Someone who cares for this school and its students, not just for the bragging rights and a resume referral."

I turned back toward Albus mid-pace and deflated almost instantly.

"What?"

He was looking at me differently...and didn't stop. An expression of surprise or wonder had overtaken his features in a way I had never seen before, especially directed at me.

"Nothing," Albus' strange gaze broke from mine and fell to the floor.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips before speaking again.

_Strange._

"I just didn't know you cared that much."

_Oh...wow_.

A sinking sensation made itself known in my stomach then. I could feel his words cut and slice against my skin, wounding me. Was I really so cold and robotic that he couldn't tell when I was being sincere enough to be concerned? Ravenclaw was my house and Hogwarts, my school- practically my second home. Why wouldn't I? Did he really think so low of me?

I shifted uncomfortably and scowled at my best friend.

"Blimey, Albus, tell me how you really feel."

He gritted his teeth and sighed.

"That's not how I meant it to come out, Thea."

"Oh, so how did you mean it then?" I scoffed humorlessly.

"Because it sounds like you're saying that I'm selfish and display next to no human emotion at all. Which is ironic because I'm feeling a few strong ones at the moment."

Albus lifted himself away from the large bookcase behind him and took a few steps toward me. I stared up at him in defiance and watched anger overtake his features as well. Before either of us had a chance to speak, a stir of motion began as Headmaster Flitwick returned to his office with another, much taller form in tow. Albus faltered slightly at the commotion and spared me another look before retreating down the stairs.

I was positively fuming at this point; so much so I had almost forgotten the reason the argument had started in the first place.

_The new Professor. _

_Right._

My feet moved on their own accord down the opposite staircase that Albus had used. It was almost as if they could sense that I wanted to be as far from him as possible.

At the foot of the stairs I caught a reflection against the mirrored case of Dumbledore's pensieve. My rounded glasses sat slightly askew against the bridge of my nose. Dark circles beneath cat-like mocha eyes seemed to stand out against my tawny skin, leached of its glow from a reclusive summer. Fringes of thick auburn hair had fallen from the chignon I had attempted to place it into this morning. In summation, I looked even more tired than I felt and I was _tired_.

"Would you care to join the rest of us, Ms. Severini?"

My entire body stiffened at the sound of Filius Flitwicks shrill voice. I turned to see everyone in the room staring, waiting- everyone but Albus.

"Apologies, Headmaster," I muttered as I made my way through the room, finding a place at the edge of the crowd.

"Well, now that everyone is attentive and accounted for, I can properly introduce the newest addition to the Hogwarts teaching staff."

Flitwick's words were the apparent cue for the mysterious figure.

A man emerged from a dimly lit alcove and took his place beside the Headmaster, dwarfing him immediately.

To say that the man was attractive was an understatement.

His dark robes lay in contrast to his ivory skin, obscuring the rest of his clothes and body from view. The kind of curls your hand itches to run its fingers through sat atop his head, shiny and obsidian, framing a bearded jaw and sharp chin. His nose drew an arrow like line toward his pink lips, the bottom slightly fuller than its counterpart and deep set eyes shone green and gold, shifting in the light from one to the other. He could be no more than 30 years old.

Quiet murmurs erupted amongst the group of students, mostly between those of the female variety. If I wasn't so focused on the maddening irritation running through my veins, the man's looks could have easily diverted my thoughts.

"This is Professor Captiosus. If you would like to say few words…" Flitwick spoke with enthusiasm, gesturing to the man beside him.

Captiosus... Intelligent in Latin.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"I'll make this as short as possible, seeing as all of you have lives of your own despite popular belief among the current staff here at Hogwarts."

Soft laughs rang through the room.

_And here we go..._

"As headmaster Flitwick has already said, my name is Professor Captiosus and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, as well as Head of House Ravenclaw. I am aware that the Dark Arts professors at this school have been less than ideal in passing years but I will remedy that."

_I will remedy that._

Who the bloody hell does this man think he is, Julius Caesar?

"However, gaining the trust of my students is of the utmost importance to me. I won't stand here and tell you that I am going to make each of you the greatest wizards in history with your time in my class because that would be a substantial fallacy. But I can tell you that I will teach you things that will change your life."

Captiosus scanned the crowd as he spoke. His hazel eyes landed on me last and lingered there briefly.

"Whether that change will be for the better or worse is entirely up to you."

There was a velvet quality to his voice, low and honeyed that commanded your attention- a voice that could raise armies on a whim or reduce you to tears with a single word. It was beautiful and haunting and rang of conviction- it was the egotism that left little to be desired.

Captiosus broke his gaze with mine before taking his leave from the Headmasters office without another word.

"This year is certainly going to be interesting."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Scorpius Malfoy's voice.

He wore his prefect robes with a striped red and gold tie, pale blond shoulder length hair perfectly coiffed as usual. It was strange to see him without Tayla. I had become accustomed to constantly seeing them attached at the hip- it was refreshing.

As for this year?

"Interesting isn't exactly the word I would use."


	5. Listening

**_A/N: Hello again, sorry for the wait. This chapter ended up taking longer than I initially thought it would to get out. But, as always, happy reading! xo_**

**_REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocte Silenti<strong>

_**Chapter 4: Listening**_

_2__nd__ of September, 2022_

_8:35 am_

Eating breakfast alone in the great hall is one of the most embarrassing things that I have experienced thus far. What is even more embarrassing? Eating breakfast alone in the great hall, seated across from a friend you are on the outs with _while_ they are with other friends you've never met before.

My eyes scanned Albus' table as I made a head count of the others. Most of them were Slytherins as well but the only ones I seemed to recognize were the infamous partners in crime, Kane and Abel, or Penelope and Guinevere as they are so called. Penelope was in 7th year with James and Guinevere, in 6th year with us. They, much like James, had a reputation for being troublemakers at Hogwarts. Although, unlike James, Kane and Abel rarely, if ever, were caught in their devious acts. I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them yet, but from what I'd heard, it surely would be an interesting experience.

Albus chose that moment to shift his viridian eyes in my direction, forcing me to end my appraisal.

I hate conflict. I actively try to avoid it any chance that I can, but fighting with friends in particular makes everything worse than it ought to be. I had half a mind to apologize for my response to Albus' words from the previous night before realizing that I had nothing to apologize for. At the very least, I may have over reacted somewhat but his insinuation was what hurt me the most.

"_I didn't know you cared that much"_

I care. I care so much it hurts sometimes. I know I may not show it as much as he would like but he should know that. I care, most of all, about him.

An apology _was_ in order but you can trust it would not be falling from my lips.

I lifted the cup of Earl Grey to my mouth mechanically before a figure blurred into view in front of me, effectively blocking Albus' gaze from me.

Bennett dropped her shoulder bag against the bench beside her before sitting down across from me.

"What are you doing here by yourself? It's intensely depressing," she said in her fast, quip voice. "I almost shed a tear walking over here."

She began her morning routine of gathering her coffee, eggs, and toast. She was the one English woman I could think of that preferred the stuff over tea but, always coffee first, and toast buttered on both sides.

"Well, I wouldn't be alone if someone hadn't taken an hour out of their morning to make themselves over in order to impress a teacher they hasn't even met yet."

Bennett paused between dropping cubes of sugar into her coffee to glare at me.

"Excuse me, there's nothing wrong with taking pride in your appearance."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably at her sudden assessment and smoothed my dark hair down against my head.

She dropped another cube; that makes four.

"And I have no idea what you're talking about. I woke up like this."

Bennett fluffed her tight, spiraling curls before taking a sip from her cup.

"I happen across things like this all the time but stumbling upon this beauty is one of my greatest achievements."

James Potter's smooth booming voice rose to my ears and those of everyone within a 20-meter radius. He was accompanied by a wearied Scorpius Malfoy, resembling a trapped barn mouse. Scorpius spotted Bennett and I immediately and made his way over to us, practically speeding away from James.

"Hey guys!" he said anxiously.

"'Hey' yourself," I smirked up at him, putting down my tea.

"Yeah, you never hang out with us, Scorpius," Bennett said accusingly, raising her brows toward him.

"I hang out with you guys..."

"Um, no. The only time you are around is when Tayla is here."

Speaking of Tayla…

"Where is she, by the way?" I inquired.

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet her here before class-"

"When he had the pleasure of bumping into me."

Bennett groaned. "And that is a good thing because…"

James stepped in front of Scorpius as he spoke, interrupting him before sitting down on Bennett's right side. I almost laughed out loud at the look she gave him.

"Because…" he said, ignoring her tone, "I have the Marauders Map."

Bennett turned her head sharply toward him then with her eyes alight with curiosity.

I had heard of the infamous map ages ago from Albus but had never become interested enough to learn more about it. Albus' grandfather, the late James Potter, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew created the map during their time at Hogwarts as students. It was able to show the reader every inch of the grounds, along with secret passageways and could not be fooled by cloaking magic of any kind. Upon hearing about it, I was sure that the map was made for a particular type of person, the nosy and mischievous kind. And that meant it was right up James Potters alley.

The boy in question pulled a long piece of folded parchment from his back pocket and smiled that Machiavellian, 1000-watt smile I had become so accustomed to. I pushed my glasses further up my nose to gain a better look at the antique object. The parchment was sandy in color, slightly warn around the edges but bore no identifying marks that I could see.

"How do you read it?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"More importantly, how did you get it?" Bennett spoke, reaching for the map immediately.

James moved the map just out of her grasp, returned it to his back pocket and his face closer to hers in the same instance.

"I have my ways, love."

_And here comes the flirting._

Bennett laughed in a sickly sweet voice before pushing his face away from hers.

"Don't call me love, Potter."

At that moment my attention was split between three different events, all occurring simultaneously. As Bennett and James continued their flirty rapport, Penelope Kane passed behind them undetected, effectively swiping the map from James' pocket, and Albus approached us, stopping beside Scorpius on my side of the table.

The scowl on Albus' face seemed to grow by the second as he glared at his brother.

"You stole the Marauders map from father? What were you thinking?" he growled, his pale cheeks flushed with anger.

I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes then. I was sincerely not in the mood to sit in on the Potter family drama.

"Well, mother mentioned its location in conversation with Lily at home so, naturally I sought it out." James moved from his spot on the bench before grabbing a piece of bacon from a platter in front of him. "And really Al, quit being an old man about it, I'll get it back home safe before father even notices its gone."

Albus shook his head in disbelief at his older sibling. I swear, it a wonder they're related at all.

"See?" James reached into his back pocket again for the map, between bites of meat, but came up empty.

I took the sudden pallor of James' face as a cue to head to class.

* * *

><p>The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom certainly was different from how I remembered it. Most everyone in the room was up and about now, conversing to themselves, some observing the space as I was with no sign of our new Professor in sight.<p>

The room was surrounded with assortments of magical objects and trinkets, some more attention grabbing than others, adorned on book cases, against window sills, and hanging from the stone arches on the ceiling of the room. Above the closed door of Professor Captiosus' office hung a sword, ornate and shining brilliant silver. The hilt of the sword was brandished in gold and surrounded with dark leather wrappings. It was simple and well crafted. The inscriptions against the blade of the sword were written in a language I could not read fully, but seemed an old form of classic Latin.

_ENIS CALIBVRNVS _

I tore my eyes from the peculiar weapon to see none other than Albus walking towards me from across the room, stopping next to where I stood, leaned against a pillar at the far side of the room. My body immediately tensed at his presence but I refused to meet his eyes, directing my attention back to the sword.

Albus mimicked my position against the pillar, folding his arms across his chest as he followed my gaze.

"It means sword of steel," I whispered. "But you should know it as-"

"Excaliber…" he replied just as softly.

I stared at him.

"I remembered it from one of the books you gave me last year for my birthday," he clarified. "Magical Objects Through the Ages by-"

"Ilius Frebin," I said, smiling unwillingly. "I remember…"

Albus returned the smile with his own and laughed lightly before shaking his head. His bright green eyes rose to my chocolate ones then and I felt my resolve whither at the sincerity in them.

"I hate it when we fight," I murmured, looking away again.

"So do I, Thea."

He released an arm from its hold against his chest and placed a gentle hand on my arm. The warmth of it caught my attention and returned my gaze to his.

"What I said yesterday…" he paused. "I know I hurt you and that is the last thing I wanted to do. It's just that sometimes I get so caught up in my head when we're together and I say the wrong thing and-"

Albus forced the remaining air out of his lungs and ran a hand through his short, inky black hair, dropping the other from my arm.

I stared at him in confusion for a moment.

What he's saying to me doesn't make sense. In all the years that I've known him, he has always been the one with the answers, the one I came to if I needed council or simply someone to talk to. Albus was the one who said all the _right_ things, and I took comfort in that. There was something I was missing, something vital in his words, something he was not telling me.

"Albus," I insisted, grabbing onto his hand with one of mine as it fell from my arm.

Surprise and panic seemed to mix in his expression as he stared at our hands clasped together. I implored him to continue but it seemed luck was not on my side that day. The soft bell indicating the start of the first class of the day rang throughout the room, and students rushed to find their seats.

I watched Albus' Adam's apple jostle in his throat before he released my hand and made his way back to his seat in a flurry of movement.

I took a seat in the isle against the far wall of the room next to where Bennett was already positioned, staring at me with her sharp, inquisitive eyes.

"What?" I asked, sharper that I meant to.

"Nothing," she said immediately, not rebuffed in the least. "Just observing."

"So you saw that too? How strange Albus was acting?"

Bennett chuckled before pulling her books from her bag beside her.

"Yeah, strange is the word for it."

I narrowed my eyes at her before following suit and pulled my books from my bag as well. There was no way I was letting him off the hook. I would get to the bottom of this one way or another.


End file.
